


You Were Light and Breezy and I Knew Just What to Do

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have I told you recently how completely in awe I am of you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Light and Breezy and I Knew Just What to Do

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Carole King song, _It’s Too Late_. It’s a personal favorite. Lots of people have asked about the rules that this couple have in my universe. No, I still don’t know them all but Rule #7 is never use our lovemaking to fix something wrong in yourself and Rule #9 is never compare each other or yourself to an Unsub, no matter how sympathetic they may seem. Spoilers for The Performer.

“I think there are albums you're more obsessed with than _The White Album_. I mean I know you love it, but I can't count how many times I've heard _Sweet Baby James_ or that Miracles Boxed Set you have. Oh my God, and Hank Williams. The amount of Hank Williams I've heard with you might be illegal in some states. Of course there is also Garth Brooks…”

 

“Baby, are we coming up on a point?” Hotch asked.

 

He buckled himself into the SUV and when she looked at him he was still grinning.

 

“I'm just making conversation. Obsession is quite an interesting topic; it says a lot about us. Does Dave know about the three day weekend that I was subjected to _Innuendo_? 96 hours of Queen was…”

 

“You like Queen.” Hotch reasoned.

 

“Ninety six hours, Aaron.”

 

“Shall I refresh your memory of the road trip to Westport where I heard nothing but The Sugarcubes? One shouldn’t be expected to hear _Stick Around for Joy_ that many times and live to tell the tale.”

 

“I'm sure I played some Blondie as well. I remember.” Emile replied.

 

“I cannot say right now that that was in your favor.” Hotch said.

 

“It doesn’t matter, five hours has nothing on ninety six. Haha, I win.” Emily licked out her tongue. She laughed and so did Hotch.

 

“What the hell were we talking about again?” He asked.

 

“Give me a second; I'm sure I’ll remember.”

 

“Oh yes, obsession.” Hotch laughed again. “I have one word for you…”

 

“Don’t say it.” Emily warned.

 

“You did cut your hair like him.”

 

“I was barely sixteen, Hotch, not to mention I had a plethora of issues and no answers. Not that that’s the only reason to emulate someone you love.”

 

“Exactly.” He pointed at her.

 

“What?”

 

“You were in a place in your life where only he could reach you. You wanted to become like him because he was just like you.”

 

“Are you saying that I'm like Gina?” Emily asked.

 

“Of course not. That would be a violation of Rule #9, which I would never do. All I'm saying is that there is a fine line. You know that better than most people.”

 

“Mmm hmm,” She nodded. “Did you cut your haircut like Paul?”

 

“Absolutely not. Firstly, George was my favorite Beatle. Secondly, I didn’t even like their haircuts. My father really hated their haircuts. By the time I was in junior high and high school, the Beatles were over for the time being. People were into disco, funk, punk, and hard rock. Everyone had afros and long hair.”

 

“Everyone except Aaron Hotchner, that is.”

 

“Pretty much. If you thought my father hated The Beatles, you should have heard his tirade about bands like The New York Dolls.”

 

“I love The New York Dolls.” Emily replied.

 

“I knew that about you. I think you might be the only woman in existence who knows the entire discography of Elton John, The New York Dolls, Carly Simon and The Smiths. Have I told you recently how completely in awe I am of you?”

 

“No,” She shook her head. “I like the sound of it though.”

 

“There are probably more things I need to tell you.” Hotch said.

 

“Like what?”

 

“There's a long list.”

 

“You're being facetious.” She glanced at him while turning onto Virginia Avenue and driving down to her building.

 

“No, I'm not. You think I don’t know that I've been a horrific boyfriend lately? I do know, and I intend to make it up to you, Em.”

 

“I don’t know why but the word _boyfriend_ is so weird to me. It takes me back to high school…talk about horrific.” Emily swiped her parking card and drove into the lot.

 

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately as well.” Hotch replied.

 

“What's that?”

 

“Glossing over how shitty I've been. I love you so much for that.”

 

“Aaron…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You're too hard on yourself, all the time. As soon as I park this car properly I plan to smack you in the back of the head. It might knock some sense into you.”

 

“I thought I was in the BAU, not NCIS.”

 

Emily laughed and it was her good laugh; boisterous and graceless. It was not the laugh of a proper Ambassador’s daughter. It was the laugh that Senior Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner fell in love with every single time he heard it. Emily parked, cut the ignition, and leaned close to him.

 

“I love you, too.” She kissed him.

 

Hotch cupped her face, his fingers dancing across the soft skin.

 

“Say that again.” His lips whispered against hers.

 

“Oh no, now you have to earn it. The first one is always free.”

 

Emily got out of the car and he followed, leaving their go bags behind. In the empty elevator, it was nearly 11 o’clock; he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hotch’s chin rested on her shoulder.

 

“You love me, don’t you, baby?”

 

“Rephrasing the question is cheating.” Emily replied as they got off at the third floor.

 

“I do that sometimes.”

 

“Mmm hmm, I know.”

 

She opened the door to her condo, dropping her keys in the bowl by the front door. Hotch took them out and put them in a kitchen drawer.

 

“I’ll never remember…”

 

“I’ll remind you in the morning. Where’s George?”

 

“Probably enjoying having my big ass bed all to himself.”

 

Hotch pulled her to him by her belt, his kiss strong and passionate.

 

“We’re going to need every inch to that space tonight.”

 

“I love you, Aaron Hotchner.” Emily ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“Emily, I can't promise that I'm on the other side of this thing, but…”

 

“I can assure you that you're not,” Emily put her finger over his lips. “But only a fool wouldn’t savor this moment. Dark, light, and everything in between, I got your back.”

 

“I know that.” He kissed her again. “You’ve always had my back, even when I didn’t deserve it.”

 

“You’ve always deserved it.” She pulled him close.

 

“I’d really like to go to bed now,” Taking her hand in his, Hotch laced his fingers through hers. “Rule #7 shall remain intact.”

 

“I hope that doesn’t mean we’re just going to sleep.”

 

“Mmm,” Hotch picked her up in his arms. “I think we’re going to be awake for a while, Agent Prentiss. Tomorrow will definitely be an extra grande coffee kinda morning.”

 

Emily laughed as he carried her up to the bedroom. She knew every night wouldn’t be like this; couldn’t be with what was going on. It was important to them both to enjoy this reprieve. Even in the darkest hour, a light could be found. 

 

For Hotch, Emily was that light. He couldn’t be with his son. He didn’t want to get used to that but for right now he knew it was the best way to keep Jack safe. He had Emily though. He had someone to hold onto, to love, and who understood even when he couldn’t make sense of the words.

 

“Aaron,” Emily moaned his name as each layer of clothes came off. When their skin touched it was always so electrical. “Ohhh honey, mmm…”

 

“You're beautiful,” Hotch kissed her skin. “You're amazing; you're everything.”

 

“I'm lucky, so very lucky. Even with everything we’re going through, we’re going through it together.”

 

“Always. I promise you that, always.”

 

Emily didn’t respond; she didn’t even know how. Those words had too many implications to face tonight. So much was happening and she needed to be as grounded as possible. Even though she and Hotch flew together through the cloud, Emily made sure to replant her feet firmly on the ground as she fell asleep.

 

***

                                                                                                     


End file.
